Cincin emas putih
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Ino dan Kakashi dibuat terkejut dengan sebuah cincin yang melingkari jari manis Sakura. Mereka menebak bahwa Sasuke yang memberikan cincin tersebut. Warning Inside! Ficlet


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning:** _ **HEAD-CANON,**_ **OOC, typo, ficlet dan apapun yang ada di sini.**

* * *

 **Cincin Emas Putih**

 **Enjoy it!**

"Sakura, apa yang ada di jari manismu itu?" tanya Ino yang saat ini penasaran dengan cincin yang dipakai Sakura.

Sakura sendiri terlihat gelagapan, detik kemudian dia bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya. "Oh, ini cuman cincin biasa kok. Tidak lebih. Memang kenapa?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, ia malah menyipitkan matanya terhadap Sakura. "Jidat, kau memyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Dan kemarin, aku melihatmu dengan _Sasuke-kun_ berada di depan gerbang Konoha, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami hanya mengucapkan kata perpisahan saja kok, tidak lebih."

"Lalu cincinmu itu? Bukankah _Sasuke-kun_ sekarang ini sudah membuka hatinya setelah dikalahkan Naruto?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali membaca beberapa lembar dokumen yang berada di meja kerjanya. Sahabat pirangnya ini sungguh ingin tahu tentang perihal cincin yang dipakainya.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menghela nafas panjang. "Begini _pig!_ Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapapun, ini cuman cincin biasa, dan aku suka memakainya sekarang. Hanya untuk hiasan, tidak lebih."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, kemudian berdiri dari meja kerjanya. "Aku makan siang dulu. Sisanya aku serahkan padamu."

"Baiklah... Dasar..."

Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino, detak jantungnya berdetak cepat serta wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. _'Ino sialan, dan kenapa juga aku memakai cincin ini!? Dasar bodoh.'_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Siang ini Sakura berada di kedai ramen. Tempat makan yang disukai oleh rekan satu tim Sakura. Entah ada gerangan Sakura makan siang disana, mungkin saja dia merindukan rekan timnya itu.

"Oh, Sakura? Tumben kau berada disini."

" _Kakashi-sensei?_ Apa yang dilakukan Hokage disini?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menikmati _ramen_ saja kok. Ramen biasa satu!"

Guru dan murid itu langsung memakan ramen yang sudah disiapkan oleh pemilik kedai. Mereka berdua sesekali berceloteh ria mengenang masa-masa saat Sakura masih menjadi Genin. Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang saat Kakashi menanggapi pertanyaanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cincin yang kau pakai itu... Cincin emas putih kan?" Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia menggangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Kakashi. "Jadi... Ada yang sudah melamarmu?"

"Ti-tidak... _Kakashi-sensei_ kok bertanya yang aneh-aneh." Ada nada gugup saat Sakura mengucapkannya. "Aku cuman membelinya untuk bergaya saja kok. "

"Oh, ayolah... Kita sudah lama bersama, dan aku sudah mengetahui sifatmu Sakura. Jadi, siapa—oh, pasti Sasuke? Dia—"

" _Kakashi-sensei..._ Itu cincin milik ibuku..."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia menoleh kebelakang, bisa dilihat kalau Naruto sudah berdiri disana dengan senyuman khas yang menghangatkannya. "Na-Naruto!? Se-sedang apa kau disini!?"

Kakashi sendiri sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto barusan. Sebentar kalau itu cincin Kushina, berarti... "Sakura, kau bertunangan dengan Naruto!? Aku kira kau bersama Sasuke."

Sakura menunduk malu saat dirinya ketahuan kalau dia memakai cincin pemberian Naruto. "Kyaa... Naru... Jangan disinj, banyak orang."

Kakashi _shock_ mendengar jeritan kecil Sakura, saat gadis itu di peluk, dan di cium keningnya oleh Naruto. "Sejak kapan kalian berdua... Bertunangan? Aku kira Sakura bersama Sasuke waktu itu..."

"Sudah dua minggu yang lalu. Aku bergerak cepat karena kalau tidak, _Sakura-chan_ akan di dahului oleh Sasuke."

Kakashi kali ini dibuat melongo dengan kelakuan anak didiknya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka... kalian akan secepat ini..."

"Ya, dan aku sudah siap untuk bertanggung jawab atas Sakura. Lagipula, _gadisku_ ini adalah cinta pertamaku."

Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum di balik maskernya. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh kedua muridnya itu. "Kalau begitu, selamat untuk kalian berdua. Oh, aku akan mentraktirmu Naruto."

Wajah Naruto langsung berbinar saat Kakashi dengan sukarela menraktirnya."Benarkah? Terma kasih! Kau sangat baik _Kakashi-sensei!"_ Naruto langsung memesan beberapa mangkok _ramen_ itupun Sakura harus mengomel terhadap calon suaminya itu.

Sementara Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum menatap mereka. Ada rasa bangga di hati Kakashi sejak Naruto bisa meluluhkan hati Sakura.

"Oh, ya, kamu sudah aku pesankan gaun untuk pernikahan nanti."

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kita baru beberapa minggu bertunangan."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Sakura. "Tidak _love,_ aku ingin kita tinggal bersama. Karena di rumahku sepi tidak ada orang." Sakura cemberut dengan wajah merahnya. Ia malu jika di panggil mesra oleh Naruto.

"Kau harus beradaptasi dengan panggilan itu Sakura." Gadis itu langsung menatap tajam Kakashi, sementara sang Hokage hanya bisa tertawa halus melihatnya. "Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Beberapa bulan kedepan, dilihat saja nanti. Tapi ini rahasia. Aku tidak mau mereka tahu akan kami yang menikah. Karena di antara angkatan kami, hanya aku dan Sakura yang akan menikah."

"Naruto kau tidak sabar untuk membawa Sakura di atas Ranjang? Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan buku milik Jiraiya _-sama_ untukmu. Referensi—Sa-sakura?"

"Naruto, kau akan aku pukul jika menerima buku laknat itu!"

Sementara itu, di luar kedai. Ino menyeringai saat mendengar sebuah berita yang sangat bagus, dan menurutnya bisa dibuat bahan. "Ternyata jidat akan menikah dengan pahlawan Konoha." Ujar Ino dengan seringainya.

Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi, Sakura akan di pusingkan dengan berita bahwa dirinya akan menikah dengan Naruto Uzumaki—Pahlawan Dunia.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **End!**

 **Catatan:** Ficlet kedua. Sebenarnya ada 3 Ficlet yang saya buat, satu sudah dengan Setting Sakura yang menjadi Mahasiswi. Sekarang settingnya Dunia Ninja. Dan terakhir... Ada saran?

Yah, maaf kalau ada salah kata.

 _Shinn out! Adios!_


End file.
